2 BOIZ 1 STANWITCH
by Stangelina
Summary: Stan has always taken care of Kyle, and their relationship has always been a little intense. But what happens when Stan is forced to accept his homosexuality? It's a conversation that calls for a couple of sandwiches.


It was in high school kyle was only 4 foot 3 in high school he had not grone. Every1 thought kyle was a girl alot bcause he was little and delikit. Over da yeers kyle had lost his mussles b/c he stoped punchin ppl and so no exersize ment he did not hav strenth so he waz quit week. He alweys needed ppl 2 defind him so he wuz alwayz w/stan his super bes frend nd dey were always 2gether but kyle releyezed dat he wuz gay.

he was born dat way, and dat was ok every1 at skool was ok with it b/c it gave dem excuse to beet him up always. but stan wuldnt let dem nd hed stop da bulleez w/his big mussles frum fotbal and dey usuallee run away skared but sumtimes he got huurt and stan gves him midicine.

"o stanly tank u 4 saevin me once agen" kyle says kissing stan wif lots of love b/c dey r super best frens so kisin is ok. kyle is also bluding.

"ya np" stan wispred in kyles eer and he wuz at 1st rly surpriized w/kyles kisss but den he remeibemred dat dey can kiss b/c dats kool wen ur supr best frend is ur superr bset frendsf. so he kised kyle bak and usd tungue even tho he did dat w/wendy his gurlfren.

stans tunge taystd lyke sourkooraut and cheezburgrs and kyle was in hevn as the lethry wet bumpy mussle that waz coted in salvia impalld n2 his mouf. dere was spit goin downe his chin & dere was lots o sloopy souds dat made kyle becum hard n his pants and he groned.

"kyle w8" stan puled awey nd luuked kyle str8 in da eyes n dey were rly rly green lyk gren thingz nd stan relized dat kyle wus rly betiful. but den lyk sumthin in his hed wus tellin him u cant be gay dat isnt rite uve knon kyle 4ever. "wat r we doing"

"im tanking u 4 bing my heerow" kyle says wit passeon and gretfulness b/c he wuld b dead wifout stan. "i wuld b dead wifout u" he say and he trows his armz arund stans shuldrs but he culdnt reech b/c stan is 6'4 and so he just clug to stains waste insted. "held me"

"ya k ik but" stan kinda helds kyle but dusnt want 2 leed him on nemore "i med out w/u nd i shuld do dat wit wendy my gurlfrend" nd he luuked down kyle wich was hard bcuz kyle was rly short and he put hand onto top of hed and pat.

kyle pur "nyaaa" and den he got srs b/c dis was srs. "but stan we alweyz makout were soopr best frends dats wat we du we mad owt in da woom 2gedder." but as he sayed dis he toried not 2 crai b/c stan was smashning his hart like a chizzel & hamr on seamnt and it wuz all crummling down and da teers was rising.

"ya but i nvr reelieyezed wat we wuz rly doing" stan luuked awey b/c he felt rly bad but he knos hes not gey so he dusnt want to be gey. nd den he felt sumthin pokin at him on like his nee "kyle r u hard"

"no i kik u wit my rag i not gey 4 u im gey 4 lyk... other ppl nut u" kyle steeps awey so stan ca;nt fele his nerecsion nemore & he put his hand ovr his couch aslo so stan can;t c it. "stan ok its frend ting wen we kis dats all dont tak it so srsly" dese werds were makng him crai but lyk he culdnt loose his kisng prvildgs dats lyk al da jakof matreeal he had he wuld nvr get of agen if stan stoopd kisng him & his peens wuld expoad.

"i kno wat dik feelz lyk" stan sed and wuz rly srs but he notised kyle wus creyin "w8 no plz dont cry no plz" and den he got doan on his nees but he was still toworing ovr kyle even tho kyle wus standin "kyle i kno dat u r gay 4 me ok and i lyked da kissing 2 but i dont want 2 be gey..." nd he wnted to reech out nd wipe kyles teers and creys but no dats gey lol.

(a/n btw stan reely is gey 4 kyle jus wate dont stop reeding okok he wil undrstan his fealins shertly...like kyle is short lol)

"stan but..." kyle sneefed & wipped da snot frum hsi nose it was driping dawn his fase cutly. "if ur not gey how du u kno wat dik feelz lyk." kyle wuz smrt so he found dis lupehole in stains lojik. kyle is an erd.

"ok bcuz lyk u kno wen we slepovr" stain strted to sey and lok at kyle dis time becase he came 4 srs. "sumtims i wek up in mddl of da nite nd ur rly clos 2 me nd dats normal but den lyk ur dik is prssin rly hard into me... i kno wat it fels lyk bcuz of u ok i kno u tink of me i heer u seyd my name stan mars"

dis tyme kyle culd nut held bak his teers and he creyd an oceen of teers with lyke wattrfalls & eryting he was sad. "U WERNT APOSED TO NO!" he screemd! "NOT LYKE DIS! **NOT LYLE DIS!**" he trned & ran wif sham but his shew was untyed so he triped and falls and hits his fase on da pavmnt he is bluding vry hard maby his noose is broked. or maby... maby jus his hart...

k"yle no dont run awey" stan rans aftr kyle 2 and den he got dawn to wher kyle fells and he sit next 2 him and grabz his shulders "i wnt 2 talk abot dis idk mayb i have feelins 4 u 2 but im not gay stop no i jus idk mybe i lyk u maybi"

"maby isnt gud enuf" kyle buryz his hed under da pilo and pulz up da shit mor so stan canut c him prereply. "jus go way 2 ur windy ok u luv her mor dan ull evr luv me ok i undrstan dat just dunt mak me fele wurst by aktng lyke i haf a chans wif u"

"no thx kyle no u dunt get it" stan sigehed and den he got idea so he reech dawn nd he grabd kyles dik w/his hand but dey rnt goin 2 hav sex ok dats da rules but he grab his dik and leened dawn an graowled n kyles eer, movin his hand 2 "i do luv u n u hav a big chans w/me u lyk won stan mars lotery todey"

"omg relle i nvr win nethin ok liike i walays trai but da scrtch crds r lyke imposble i dunt undrstan 1 tyme i wun a coke but i haf dieabeetus so i culndt haf it so... i gav it 2 u rmrbr? dat was da dae i new i luvd u wen i seen u drnkin my cock and u savd my lif & u sed it was gud & i wuz so hapee i 1 sumting 4 u. rembr dat stand?" he axed.

"o ya omg i rembr dat... nd u fiinlee won sumthin ok/ u won mi hart its urs now congrtualishions" (a/n - KYAAAAAAAAA! ^/^) nd stan pat kyles dik as mor congratusltaionz but dey cant have secks dats not aloawed so stain was so esited dat he assidentely peeed his pants.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" kyle skreemd lyke grl at da wet spoot grewing in da couch of stains genes. but sumting aboot it wuz kinda intreegeeing so kyle leend 4word & put his mouf 2 stans genes and suxed jentlee and groned at da tast of pee explodng in his mouf it was bitr but also gud he wanted to through up but lyke dat was prt of da apele. kyle actshually lyked sufring he is masokissed he wuld luv it if stain tyed him down and pees on him 4evr kyle wuld be so unhapy but also hapy.

"omg kyl im so sr..." he strted to sey sry but he stped bcuz kyle was suxing his genes ndhe culdnt beeleeve dat felin an he sudenly knos he is so gey but no not rly gey just 4 kely braflosfki dats it. an he moaoaoaned rly laud nd hotly nd he put handz in2 kyls hair an he hair wus like str8 and ornge nd covred 1 of his eyes kyle was hottie.

finly kayle culdnt tak da pe nemore so he pulls away chcking and coffing and creying but he luvs stan so much he leens up to kis him wif pashun but lyke he thoughs up in stains mouf and its orng lyke hiz hare b/c he wuz eeting ornges 4 lunch b/c he lyked dem. orngs and also a stanwitch. da stanwich had pnut butr and also huny on it. on rai bred. wif da krust cut off. stan made it 4 him stain nos wat kyle lykes. also dere was pee in da puk. becuz he drinked it.

stn took da throughup hard and he swalood it becuz he luvd everitin kyle did and den he throuwe up in kyles mouth 3 nd fourced him too mek out w/him so dat he wold swalo staanlys pewke 2 nd den dey both mixd togtuhr in dere mauths nd so did da pee in it it was luv 1st sitetef.

kahl wuz so distresed and he wuz screeming n2 stans mouf and dere were teers gong all dawn his fase and his maskairah was smeerd all ovr his fase just lyke da gurls n pornoz he luked jus lyke dem nao. but behind his disdress he wuz so trnd on & hapee dat stan was abucin him and 4sing him to drank da throughup. he held on2 stains shouldrs and lyke dug in nales n causng stain to blud aloot.

stns blud micksed w/everytin dey wus excareeting nd it was a mickstur of blud throughup pee nd swet nd maskairah also stanwitch dat dey wus swalowin an stain started 2 crey 2, wich was lyk super not sommthin stan wuld do so it waas surpriz to eevry1. nd den stan strted to pin kylel 2 da flor but dey cant fuk it ws just for kizzez nd micksing all da thngs dey creaated 2gether.

kyel leened up an he likd da blud dat wuz cumming ot of stans arm and it tsted gud it tase lyk blud witch kyle liked so he suxed on it and drinked da blud and strted to bit at stans skin wifout evn relising it & sudenly he was bitng hrd and he had sum skin in his mouf and he chew it and it was so gud da best meet he evr tastd but den he released dat he was eeting stan and he throughup agin but sinse he leying down he was chocking on it it was stuk in his troat and wuldnt get out he was dieing.

stainis wus creying in2 lkyes eyes nd soon kylele was crying out stans teers as he was chocking on stans humin meet in his mmouth nd all da pee and throughup and tears an blud cums out of his mouuth bcuz stan give him da heimselich manooovir nd den stan skin cames out of kyle sfot lips. "der" stan coo and patted kyles body with xtra plus snugglez. "it feltsed gud wen u 8 me but i dun wan u ded were wuld i put da body/'

"o" kyle say wipping sum blud and skin and throughup and pee and stanwitch of his mouf. "idk. i no dye den b/c i dun want 2 leev u wit dat asponsabilty ok." lyle tinks 4 a minuet and den wuz lyk "o i haf ideeuh cum 2 da kitchin wif me" so dey go and dey get down dere and kyle get out sum rai bred. "i gonna mak reel STANwitch okok."

smntan greened rly big nd sexy becuz he alwayz wanted 2 be kylels stanwitch but he just found dat out rite now but he was so esited nd he noded 2 bcus dat mean yes. "yES MAKE ME A STANwithc plz i want 2 be dat 4 u infekt me w/ur rai bred & fill me w/ur rai bred"

"ok u hav da resipee backerd u fil da rai bred ok u r da stanwitch filling." kyle say srsrly b/c he is srs about cuking b/c he is femini.

"rite trtie sry i forgt how 2 stanwitch but um" stan stoped talkin and he becums a srs to. "r we gon 2 use our throwup n pee n blud for fillin 3 becaus were missin ingreedints"

"i lyk my stanwitchs pline but lyke i tink da throughup will give it bodee ok ur right" kyle puts on aprin dat says 'kiss me i'm hottie shef" and gifs stan bowl. "throughup in heer." kyel dose so 1st as exempl.

stnan smeeled an he nodded becaz kyle lissen 2 him alwaeys he luv it "ok k00l" den stan throughsup into da bowl kyle giffed him an sum of it splayshed on2 kyle but no stan lik dat shit up becuz kile has 2 be saniterry for cuking.

"lol gud ting i putted on aprin" kyle say wif lafter b/c cuking is fun he wnats to hav his oan cuking shw on saterdae afrernoons 3:30/10:30 sentrl.e kyle put da bowl in da reefredgrator for chilling. "we put dat aside 4 chllng" kel say preetend 2 b on cuking show rite now. "we wnat are toping to b kewl 2 contraist the hot meet" he tak owt butchr nife & turn 2 stain. "r u redy four dis/"

stantsinthepants nodded rly fast bcuz he culd not be moar redy 4 dis moment he bin w8ing for dis to hav da time of his lyf i swer an he owe it all 2 kyyleee and den ya so hes redy four dis. "ya im redy four dis" he smileed big nd sexeh "slic me in2 stanwitch peeces"

1st kyel preheet da ovn 2 450 b/c skin cuks at hi tempritchufrs & he git oat bakking shit b/c he is alwysz prepered. "ok" he say & he tak of stan shirt. "stumak meet is best" he say to audeense "but dat mite kil him we dunt want dat so well jus tak litle pershion lyke dis." he cut of smal hand sised peece of skin frum lyk stains stumick aera and dere was luts of blud bing mastur shef kyle made shur to saterate meet n it. "dis kalld a blud wash ok c how da met gits nise & red and dripy dats how u no its redy." he puts it on baykin shit and dose da same ting wif meet frum stains back "he wunt diye if its frum his bak." blud is drping dawn stains bodee he is like livng blud man onlee blud and mussle showng stan lyked it b/c it shoed of his mussles.

stant shivred wen kyl put da nife 2 his skin n cut dat much out nd it was betr tan sexx culd evr be lol and he starded to hawul lyk a dog becuz liek dis was turnin his cranyk, kyles profeshunal styhlin nd his skillz nd da wey he knew jus esacktly wer to cut him. "oooooooooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuukkkk" stan hawuhwled into mastrr chef kyels eers nd grabd da sidez of his aprin nd starded to rub him senshualee bcuz he rly luved dis.

"ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" keyl yelped & he droped da nife & it impalld his fut he dint evn knotise he was so turnd on rite nao. "stan bby not wile im cuking" he say b/c cuking is srs but he luved stan so much he culd not tern him dawn even after 40 yeers of relayshionsip. dey r old lol. (a/n ewww its nut as hawtt wen dere not kidz! ok dey 16 ok)

wile stain fondled him kyel cut up da skin n2 stripes made hooman beecon put n da oven wif da oil 4 baycin 4 stanwitch. "ok now wile dat fryz..." he say dedusively... "were were we...?"

satnan groawled sedtcstively in kyles eardrams liek an ainmal and hes primul n sexy, eagr 2 play wit kylle an do everaytin but essept 4 sex. he rans hans over kyleses smoot warhm blushin fase cheeks. "o ya rite it was tiem 4 touch"

"u got dat rite baybee" kyel say with an seudictive wink with 1 eye and he clothed it 2 mak a wink dis iz dun n an atempt 2 arose & esite odder ppl. he leened ovr 2 espose his yunge suple skin wile he seted da timr 4 da skin baykin 2 cuk dat was inportnt 4 it not 2 git brnt dat wuld be grose.

stnatn grrgled into kyle body but mossly da nek reegin n he bitted down prty lite at 1st but den he tooks a big bite an he took dat spot ouat of his nekk to keep 4ever. n den stanne put his tunge ovah da blud so liek it ubsorbed into his tunge and it awas only bluding in stannes mouf nowher else. stan was a rly gud bf but den he was like o is he rly bfs w/kyle/"are we rly bfs nao whats goin on i bitts you todae"

kyle stiked his fingr n2 da whol n his nekk witch wuz not bludng just a whol and it wuz warm and hot and vry much lyk vjina. "stan..." he say vry srsly. "i wnt u 2 b my bf 4evr. & as 1 of ur bf dudies I wnt u to fuk dis new vjina u gif 2 me but nt w/ur dik dats ajinst da ruls use ur imginasion & creatifty. imaginaaaaaaaaaaaaaasion. ..." he sings 2 gif stan insprition.

den singin kylese giffed him biggist insprition evur. "fuk ok w8 rite der" stanne sayed to kyle an he ran to da ovin and open an take out baykin maed from him an den he got sum gloo and he pour gloo on his tunge and he rapped da baykin around tunge to mayk maykshiff dik but not a dik becas wed break da rules. "its perf"

"dat baykin wuz not finshd yet" kyel say loking at da timr. but he wuz more arused dan angery & so he desid it wuz ok just dis onse (a/n - b/c makng humun baykin will b a regulre acurence). kyel layed down on da tabel & letted his hed dangel off da side opening up his nek virgina and makng it redy for stans maykshif baykin tonge dik. "fuk me" he say hotely.

"o ik it wasnt redy but lyk its more lyk a dik nao becuz its stil alot lyk my flish" and stantn was rly hard in da pants whn he saw kylse aw8ting wrm an wet neck vgina n he rly wented 2 fuk dat wit his humin baykin tunge dik. but it wasnt sex ok this isnt sex also stanse tunge stil had throughup n wel of coars blud on it but pee 2 n ya he wus alredi loobed up 4 kyle ok its perf. also tunges is slimee.

kyle wuz skared da largnes of stans baykin tung dik & he trembrlled nervosaly. "stan..." he whimered lyke da delikate dol he is. "b jentle... dis mai 1st tyme." he wuz so skard of haffing his nek hymal broked b/c he hurd dat hert a lot aspesially in da nek its way werse dan axtule sex wich is y dis is betr! (a/n B/C WHO DON'T LUV KYLE N PANE!)

"kyle i hav sumtin 2 tel u" stan sudenly srs an his humin baykin tungue dik throbid wit antisipaysin but 1st, kyul had 2 kno ths. "dis..." stan btreath "isnt..." he beerath mor "mai..." den sighs 2 "1st tiem..." n den he felt liek wurst bf evur ok.

kyel cryed. "WHAT!" he sobs alot and cryed. "WHO ELSE! WHOO ESEL HAS UR BAYKIN TUNG DIK BEN INCIDE! WHU! WHUS NEK HAFF U FUKED!" he wuz still creying but dese teers were stains da 1s dat fel in his eyes & sudenly kyel feeld so tanted as if wat he had wif stain wuz no lngr pur it wuz like sum1 els rubing dere pusy al ovr him. also n his eyes.

N"O KYLE NO I DINDT MEANT LSWK INT HAT WAY" stan starded to freek out an not maek sens becaus he was so brokin fo brakin kylses aky braky hart. "no lissn 2 me ok, rite nao lissen ok r u lissenin" kyle was lissinnign"ok so u r my 1st lyk fuk in da nek and wit tungue humin baykin ok dis is speshul thin but..." paws "...1 time..." his bref cot in his throte "...me n wendi wer rly whorney aftr a futbal gaem ok..." he put hand on2 kyle and pets "...an mayb i fuk her in vgina but but no not wit dik it was wit my eer ok"

kyle struted to laff! "o stan!" he say wif blis & teers of mrth triklng down hiz fase chekcs. "evry1 nos if u du it wif ur eer it dont count! dats how all da gaey ppl no dere gey b/c dey onlee want 2 fuk grils wif der eers! o stan!" he through his rms arund stans mainlee turseu and clng 2 him titeely but he wuz stil hungng upsyde down so hiz fase wuz presed ajants stans couch and da pe dat wuz stil dere & kyle drinked summore out of hapee dis wuz da best dae evr!

"o of coars! of coars ohh ohhhh oHHHHHHH" stanan starteed 2 cheere but den wen kyle dus dat to his couch areenuh he cant seh anytin but ohhhhh becaus hes so araoused rite nao. an his acshual dik turnd in2 a sord it wus dat hard in his pants an he had 2 stop it becus sex is ilegul araound dis part of internit so he wen dawn an slapd his sord dik and it turn bak into a regulah dik. "fuk sry" stn was rly emberrised an it was kinduh cut but liek stann was so manlee dat it was lik impawsible 4 him 2 b cyute. "u got me rly whoreney 4 a secund"

"is b/c im so hawtt ;)" kyel telled him, and he rubed his fase n da pe 1 last tyme to git himslf gud & upst b/c he lyked beng grosed oat & n pane & sufring. 1nce dat wuz dun he letted his hed dayngel agin shoing his nek vijina and he wuz also throughingup agin it was going up his nose & his fase & geting n his eyes & hare. also makgn pudel on groawned. he wuz redy for baykin tung fuk al wuz redy. "dunt 4get 2 b jentile wen breeking my heymenallenyenal" he pureecaushoned." 

"oooooohh kyle fukkkk" stn alredy felt lik he put his tung baykin insyde kyle bcauz he was jus dat hawwt and it maed stan feel so aleyeve. he was a hoomin on playnet earf and evertyin wus beutiful. but rite it was time 4 baykin tugne fuk in nek,. "r u redy kyleer" stan moaoarrnd in2 kylese fase an he liked up da throughoup an den he made mor al over kyles fase agen. "r u redy for doing dis o god kyle my baykin is thrabbin"

"no i not redy im so skared ok im skared & cryng and" he stooped & wiippped da throughup on his fase witch felled like poisen he wuz so grosed owt he wanted shrewer den suside. "witch meems fuk mee nao dis perfect condisiions." dis wuz his fantsy ok odder dan da fantsay were he wuz n cage at a cricus wif his legz tyed bak & evry1 lagffed his ashole dat his favreite fantsy evr aslo ppl culd cum up and fuk him thrugh da cage wile he sckreemed & cryed. but dis wuz cloase secound.

"k k00l souns liek were redy to roll redy or not den" stan nodesd all aphermuhtivelee becaus he was so shur bout dis evur anytin in his lieftiems ok "im so glad i get 2 cher dis moment wit u baybee" he smailes an he lean dawn furder, stickin awot his tungue baykin hoomin fayk dik, drippin wit all kindsa likuids dey make an it was abot 2 go in2 kyles so sexi nek whole an stan decidid it was betr den vejina becaus it luked kooler an lyk he was exspearinced so he new dis true fact. an der was nutin mor fukable in earf

keyle wuz turembulin wif skeeredness & stil throughing up also owt of feer nao he felt so eixpuozed & vulnurble lyke dis & prt of him wnated satan 2 b relle jentile & luving wile da uther prt wants stan to jus shuv in & hert him an rip his himenen wif forse an hrobilebel blud and pane & ageny. he shaks so hrd da tabel shaks 2 and it makes da shaky sund its lyke earfquek sunds tings fall off da shelv & shattr al bcuz khyel is so skeereded bu also erowzed & esited in a skeered kind of whey.

"ok hear it cums" stan preepears kyle liek somethin be4 a big futball gaem. stan luvs futball he luvse futbal almost moer tan kyle but lol kyle is liek futball but alyve futball. so he prepears da humin tunge baykin dik by flecksin it and da blud start to drip aut of hes dik an den he wus lik "ok tiem 4 fuk kyle..." stan leen in cloas an he press smahl kis 2 his mouf, an den he mov his nek to kyles nek an he tuk in deap braeth and den shuv his tunge baykin in der and everyin in stan liteghts up bcuz he is havin nek tunge fuks wit kyle, feyenalli

kyle skreamed! "AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHGHHHHHH!" becuz it herted so bad stan wuz not jentile wif him at all his hemnal expullouded wif a lowd tering sownded lyke "RRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNASSSSSSSH!" and blud wuz porng dawn kylez fase & mexng wif da throughup & da teers and he luked lyke he wuz bing dekapuhtaded 4 throughingup on hislf. da thot wuz knd of hawtt & kyles body cahnvulsed essitedly da thot of bing punishd 4 bing sush a noty boi & throughing up on hislf. "OH STAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!" he screemd!

"YEHH U LIEK DAT U WHOR" stanne groawled at kyle even tho his tungue wus insyde his nek whole witch was so so worm n wet n shaykin an stan culdnt buleev dis was happenin. "KYYLELYEE UR SO TITE OOOOOOOH" he skreeamed! becaus he wus so araused but not in his dik just liek da rest and so liek, he duhg da tugne baykin dik into yleks whole bak n fourth bak n fourth an he maed souns liek pantin dog an he was so whorney in his uperr half n his legs also "SHULD I GO FASTRRRRR/"

"U SHULD STOOOOOOOP!111" KYLE SKREEMED BCUZ IT HERTED SO MUCH UNLYKE NETING HE EVR FEEDL B4 BECUZ DA LUV OF HIS LYFE WAS BAYSICKALLY RAPPING HIS NEK AND AL KYEL EVR WNATED OWT OF LYFE WUZ 2 B HELD & CHAIRESHD & LUVED & PETED & WERSHUPED & PROTEKDED. DIS WUZ HIS WERST NITEMARE ALSO HIS FANTSY HE DID NUT NO HAO 2 FELE B/C HE WUZ TERNED ON BUT UPSETTED B/C MAYB DAT WUZ APOSSED TO REMAN FANSTASYTY ONLEE & NUT REALITY BUT ALSO HE HAS NVR BEN DIS TURNEDED ON B4 WHAT DO.

"WAT WWWAAAAAT Y DO U WANT ME 2 STOP? U DON LYK MY TUNGUE BAYKIN IN UR NEK O NO IM TERRIBLE BF IM NOT EVEN A GOOD LAY..." AND STAN PULELDED OAT OF KYLE AND HE THROUGHOUED UP ALL OVER KYLES FACE AND THAT HAD BLUD AND PEE AND SALEYEVA AND SUMHOW CUM AN ALSO THROUGHOUP. "OH NO ILL LIK THAT UP 4 U" AND H WENT AN LIK IT UP AL OVER AN HE SWALLO BUT DEN PULED AWEY, AND HE LUK AT KYLES CREYING FASE AND CREY

"I DUN NO WAT I WANT STAIN!" KYLE SOOBD. "I JUS... I JUS... I SO SKARD BUT LYKE DIS IS HAWT BUT IS SKERY 2. I WNAT U 2 LUV ME BUT I ALZO WANT U 2 HERT ME BUT NOT RELLE HERT ME LYKE IN A LUVNG WAY I AM A SICK PERSUN WHU WULD WNAT DAT WAT IS RONG WIF ME STAND WAT SHULD WE DO I NED UR GUAIDENCE" AS HE SAY DIS HE TREMBULLD & HE WANTED LUV AND HOLDNGZ BUT HE ALSO WNTED 2 B SLAPED LYKE DA LIL WINEY BITCH HE IZ.

"KLEY JUST..." STAN PAWSED AS USAL 4 DRAMAYTIC FEELIN "U HAV TO TRUST ME OK I WONT HERT U EVEN IF I JUS DID I WONT HERT U AN IF U WANT ME 2 I WILL..." AN STAN JUS STOOD DER ALL STOOPID AND AWKWERD BECUS HE DIDNT KNO WAT DO WEN KEYLE CREYS LYKE DIS

"BUT STAN I WNATED U 2 HERT ME BUT I DUNT NO WITCH I WANT 4EVR LIKE I'M TERN I WANT 2 SKREEM AT U TO STP & 4 U 2 KEPE GONG NEWAY LIKE UR RAPPING ME BUT ASLO I WANT ENDULEST HUGINGS AND EFECSHUION." KYLE RUPPED HIS EYZ DA TEERS WERE GOIGN UP HIS 4HED B/C HE STIL UPSYEDE DAWN REMMBR. "STAN HALP ME PLZ... I SO LAWST & CUNFUZED I NED U..."

"WAT" SATN BLOORTED OUT ND HE FELTSED BAD 4 DOIN DAT BECAUS HE RLY DID CARE BUT HE WAS STIL CONFOSED LYK WAT. "I MEEN KYLEEL I DONKNO WAT TO DO OK IM ALWEYS GOIN 2 LEEV U UNSATESFYED..." HE PAWSED 1NCE AGEN, TEKING A STEP BAK AN PINCHIN DA BRIGE OF HIS NOS LYK HE DOES LOL LUK IT RLY IS STAN, U C? BUT WAT KYLE DIDNT KNO IS DAT STAN WUS ALSO LAWST N CUNFUZED BUT HE CULDNT EVR TELL HIM CUZ HE WAS DA MAN

"IM NUT UNSATESFYED OK JUS LUKIN U SATESFIES ME N SO MENY WHEYS, JUST..." HE TRALED OF, ENHAIRETING STANS PAWS. "JUST..." NUTHER PAWS.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP_

HE WUZ SAFED BY DA TIMR DA BAYKIN WUZ REDY! HE LEEPD OF DA TABEL TO EXCAPE DIS CUNVERSAYSHION AND GOT DA BAYKIN OWT OF DA UVEN IT WAS FRYED 2 PURFEKTSHIUN UNLYKE KEYL WHU CULD NVR BE PURFEKT... HE JUS MAK PURFEKT BAYKIN DATS IT.

"OH LOOK STAND WE CAN MAK STAMMITCHES!" KYLE CRY HOPPING STAN WIL 4GT AWKWERD & MAK STANWITCH WIF HIM B/C HE WUZ DELCAT ROZE & IF DAT CONFERSAYSHUN HAD KEPT GONG HE MITE HAF BROKED & CUNFESED SUMTING HORIBUL...

STAN DINOT 4GT DAT, DIDNOT 4GT AT ALL BUT HE NEW KYLE WULD WANT HIM 2 DROP DA SUBJEKT SO HE JUST STAPPED IT DER. BUT HE RLY WANTD 2 KNO WAT KYLE WUS GON TO SEY. "O YAY STANWITCHES MI FAVORIT..." STAN SED RLY UNINTHOOSEEASSTICKLEE AND DEN DEY LIEK BOTH LUKED DA BAYKIN ESITED 4 STANWITCH. BUT STAN WUS ONLEE TINKIN ABUT WAT KYLE WAS GONA SEY...

KYEL WUZ POYNTEDALLIE EGGNOREING STAIN'S EYES AND PRECENTS AND EVRYTING & HE JUS PUT DA BAYKIN ON DA RAI BURED AND WNT 2 DA REEFURIDGEERATIOUR TO GET DA THROUGHUP FOR DA CONDUMENTZ. "OK NAO DIS CHILED SO IT WIL B PURFEKT ON DA STANWITCH YAY." HE WUZ ALSO UNINTHOOSEEASSTIK ABUT DIS AS HE SCUUPED OWT DA THROUGHUP AND PUT ON STANWITCH BUT HE 4CED A SMYUL 2 HID DA PANE.

DA UNINTHOOSEEASSTICK MANNERZ DAT DEY WER IN WUS EETIN STAN UHLIVE, N HE DIDNT KNO WAT TO DO RITE NOW SHULD HE BRING IT UP? SHULD HE JUS MEK SNADIWCH N EET IT? WAT SHULD HE DO? HE DDNT NKO SO HE DID WAT STAN DO BEST AND DATS NOT TALK SO HE NOT TAKL HE JUS HELPD SPRED THROUGHUP ON2 STANWITCHES.

KYEL TRY 2 FORSE HAPEE BY HUMING 2 HISELF AS HE NOMMED ON AN EXTURAH PEECE OF BAYKIN. IT WUZ CRISPEE & DELISHUS BUT SUMHAO HE WUZ JUS NUT SATEZFYD BY ITS GUDNES. HE KNOTISED STANS UNEWJEWAL BUT ALSO UJEWAL SILANSE & HE NEW IT WUZ B/D STAN WAS TINKING MANY THOTS ALSO FITING WIF HISELF & KYEL WANDERD WHUT CULD STAN B SO WERKD UP ABOOT? SHERLY NOT ME... HE SILANTLEE GIVES STAIN HIS STANWITCH AND SO DEY EET.

ND DA MOMINT HE TEKSA BYTE, HE LUK OVR KYLE ND AS HE TEASTES HIMSALF ND DER THROUGOUP ALL2GETHUR, HE DUSNT NO WAT HIS FEELINZ R DOIN. SO HE CHOOS HIS SKEN BAYKIN N DEN HE THROS HIMSLF KYLE, N GETS HIS FASE REEL CLOS AN DEN HE KINDUH GETS SUM STANWITCH ON KLYEYS FASE 2 EVEN THO DER WAS STANWITCH DER 2. "KLYE WE NED 2 TALK..."

KYLE THOUGHEDUP HIS STANWITCH. "FUK!" HE SOOBD B/C HE WUZ BARLY HELDNG HEMSAFL 2GETHR AND NAO HE JUS WOOAYSTED HIS STANWITCH. "FUK!" HE SAY! HE LUKED UP STAN WIF GUHLISTENING SPARKULEE TEERY OMULET EYEZ. (A/N LYKE IN ANIME HOW DER EYEZ LUK LIKE OMULETS SUMTIMEZ) BUT DEN HE TRYD 2 PLAY IT KEWL. "WAT CULD WE POSUBLEE HAV 2 TALK ABOOT STANELY DEER...?"

"STAP" STEN SNAPD KYLE N HE WUS SIRPRIZED DAT HE DID DAT, BECUZ HE SHULDNT SNAP KYEL EVUR NEVUR. "STAP ANIME EYEZ OK I DUN LUK AT OMULETS RITE NAO FUK" ND HE WUS NOT GOIN 2 PLAY IT KEWL, ALL, SO HE GETS CLOSIR 2 KYLE FASE LYK "DONT PLEYH STOOPID, U WER ABOAWT TO SEY SOMETHIN 2 ME... ND ALSO IM SO SONFUZED ABAWUT US..."

KYLE WUZ SO AROWZD & ESITED BY STANS SUDUN CHANG OF MEWD IT WUZ SKERY & 4CFUL & DOMENEARING WITCH KYEL LYKD OMG. "S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SS-STUH-STUH-STUH-STUH-AANNNNN" HE WHMPURRED PAWTHETICLY ALSO WIF TEERS AND AROWSLE. "I-II-I-I-I-I-I- JUST..." PAWS. THIK SWALO. "I TINK I AM A MASOKISS OK!" HE BROKED DAWN N2 TEERS B/C HE NEW STAIN AL UF HIS LYFE STAN WULD B DA PURFEKT DOM BUT LYKE KYEL WUZ STIL SKERED B/C HE DIDNUT WNAT DER RELAYSHIUNSHIP 2 B DAT ALWAYZ.

"KYELYE UR MASOKISSED?" STNAS EYEZ GET BIG BUT NO NO FUK U NOT ANIME EYEZ KAWIAI BIG BEXCUZ STAN IS DA MAN HER, AND HE DUSNT HAV TIEM 4 UR CUTE SHIT SO HE MAKES SRS I OWN U NOW KYLE KIND OF FASE. "BUT... BUT, NOO KLYEL I DONT LIKER TO HHERTS U BUT IF U RLY WANT IT IDONT KNOWWWW! I DONT SKOWSW WAT TO DOOOOOOO!" AN HE START GETTIN CLOSR 2 KYLE FASE AN HE BYTES DOWN RLY RLY LITE N GENTL ON HIS BAWTUM LEP.

WIF A GASPUH THE COUCH OF KYELS GENES BECUM WET AND IT WUSNT PEE ;). "OH" HE BREFFED. "JENTILE TORTUR... STAN... OMG... I TINK... I TINK U JUS SULVED AL UF MAI PUROBULEMS..." HE GAZE UP STAIN SO LUVINGLY. "IF U DU HERTFUL TINGS BUT IN A SOFT LUV WHEY... IT DOSE SO MUCH 2 ME." HE POINTS AT HIS COUCH SUJESTIFLY. "U CULD LYKE YELL ME WIF ANEREE VOISE BUT YEL NISE TINGS HAO MUTCH U LUV ME... O STAN DIS IS PURFEKT!"

"O RLY YA?" STAN IS SO HAPY NAOW BCUZ HE WUS TRYINA FIGEUR DIS AOUT 2. "OK DEN I WILL DO DAT 4 U OK, 4EVER N 5EVR" DEN HE WLKS HIS FINGURS UP KYLES SKIN N HE START "GOD DAM MIT KYLEEL I LUV U UR EYES R LYK FUKING FORIST I WAN 2 LIV IN DAT YOUR BUTIFUL" STAN SED, RLY RLY ANGRY, BUT RLY RLY NISE. JENTILE TORTUR


End file.
